The present invention is directed to a water saving toilet system controller, and, more particularly, to a controller providing improved control of the timing of the operation of the discharge and flushing stages of the toilet system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,280, dated May 14, 1985, there is shown and described a water saving toilet system. The system herein illustrated is similar in many respects to that shown in the aforesaid patent, but improved in certain aspects, particularly in that it is provided with an improved timing device to control operation of the discharge and flushing stages of the toilet system""s operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a water saving toilet system which reduces or wholly overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of preferred embodiments.
The principles of the invention may be used to advantage to provide improved control of operation of the discharge and flushing stages of the toilet system.
In accordance with a first aspect, a toilet system controller includes a toilet bowl having at its bottom a discharge opening. A treating chamber has an intake opening connected to the discharge opening of the bowl. A macerator and discharge pump are located in the treating chamber, with the discharge pump discharging treated effluent to a waste pipe. A motor is operably connected to the macerator and discharge pump for effecting simultaneous operation of the macerator and discharge pump. A valve connects the toilet bowl to a source of water in order to admit water to the bowl to flush the bowl. A timer regulates operation of the motor and the valve during a flushing cycle. The flushing cycle is initiated by operation of the motor starting at time zero and continues for five seconds, followed by opening of the valve starting at time zero plus one and one half seconds and continuing for six and one half seconds.
From the foregoing disclosure, it will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this area of technology, that the present invention provides a significant advance. Preferred embodiments of the toilet system controller of the present invention can provide improved control of the timing sequence of the various stages of the toilet system. These and additional features and advantages of the invention disclosed here will be further understood from the following detailed disclosure of preferred embodiments.